


Three Mysterious Devices

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, GetBackers, Girl Genius, tenchi muyo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-02
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: Three drabbles of a Mysterious Device in the GetBackers universe. Well, mostly there.





	1. Take 1: Girl Genius (Machines Always Blow Up When You Zap Them)

* * *

The device crackled. Ban shouted, "Ginjiiiiiiii!"

"I didn't know it'd blow up!" Ginji wailed. Akabane took refuge with them, smiling sweetly.

It didn't, quite. When the horrible noises stopped, they looked and saw -- a woman in uniform. As they watched, she pushed herself up, looking around.

"Now this," she muttered, "I did _not_ do."

Akabane offered a gentlemanly hand up, glove white against her skin.

Ban noticed the look in her eyes, the skull tattoo on her forehead, the way she had a knife hidden in her sleeve -- and wondered why there seemed to be sakura floating around the pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the original fic:  
> "Please see www.girlgeniusonline.com and the Cast List. O:> For Getbackers, on your own."


	2. Take Two (Tenchi Muyo)

* * *

The device crackled. Ban shouted, "Ginjiiiiiiii!"

"I didn't touch it!" Ginji wailed. They hid, remembering the last one. 

A hole in the air opened up and a woman in uniform, with dark skin and blonde hair, stumbled out, chasing a little pink cube. "Gotcha!" she cried. Then she looked around and her face fell. "Oh no, I'm _lost_!"

The pair of GetBackers looked at each other, then back at where she was frantically twisting the cube. The device crackled again, alarmingly.

"Ah, miss?" Ginji asked.

Snapping around with a gun, she said, "Galaxy Police Officer Mihoshi!" She paused, sniffling. "...help?"


	3. Take Three (Avatar)

* * *

The device crackled. Ban shouted, "Ginjiiiiiiii!"

"I _didn't_ touch it!" Ginji wailed. They hid, though it was getting to be a bit routine and they didn't do a good job of it.

A hole opened in the air, and a disheveled young woman fell through, scowling. Looking around the room, she focused instantly on the Getbackers. "You! This is your doing!" Fire flared around her hands, then turned into blue-white plasma that arced toward them.

Ban flung himself aside. Ginji walked forward. The lightning wrapped around him briefly and brightly.

He shouted, "SISTER!" and hugged her.

"...What?" she squeaked weakly.


End file.
